powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
CB-01
CB-01 is Red Buster's Buster Vehicle. It can be piloted and can transform into a variety of forms each with its own function, chief of which is Go-Buster Ace. Buster Vehicle CB-01 The Buster Vehicle CB-01 (バスタービークルCB-01,'' Basutā Bīkuru Shī Bī Zero Wan'') is the first of the Buster Vehicles to appear. When in "auto-navigation" mode, it can travel the city on its own. It is docked at the storage bay and launched on its own when the Red Buster is already on the scene. It's bumper has a gate to take in Cheeda Nick's bike mode. Buster Machine CB-01 Once piloted by Cheeda Nick and Red Buster it goes into "interface" mode, with a facsimile of Nick's animal head taking over the grill forming a modified race car, combining the appearance of Cheeda's bike form and the car itself. It is equipped with missiles. Buster Animal CB-01 Cheetah It can also transform with Cheeda into an Animal Mode- the CB-01 Cheetah (CB-01チーター, Shī Bī Zero Wan Chītā). The Animal Mode can track paths set by Cheeda Nick as well as do powerful pounce and grab attacks. It is equipped with lasers. Go-Buster Ace/CB-01 Ace To combat villainous MegaZords more effectively, CB-01 can also transform into CB-01 Ace/Go-Buster Ace (CB-01エース/ゴーバスターエース, Shī Bī Zero Wan Ēsu/''Go-Basutā Ēsu''), Red Buster's MegaZord. A "0.5 Robo"PLEX refers to single mecha that form the primary robo a 0.5 Robo, like Dairanger's Ryuusei-Oh., it is capable of humanoid movement and flight. Using its (disposable) Buster Swords, it can "shut down" Vaglass MegaZords by hitting them with a Buster Slash. Later in the series, Ace can also perform the stronger Resolution Slash, which possesses enough power to bring down a Type-Epsilon MegaZord on its own. It is the first MegaZord to appear on the side of the Go-Busters. When piloted from base, it can be deployed via its own lift, either in MegaZord mode or vehicle mode. Gokai Change In the Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger movie thanks to the Greater Power of the Go-Busters, Go-Buster Ace had the unique opportunity to change into three different Megazords: GekiTohja, Flash King and RyuseiOh. Jf-megazord.jpg|GekiTohja FlashKing.jpg|Flash King MMPR Red Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode.jpg|RyuseiOh Second CB-01 Ace A CB-01 Ace was seen in the Transport Research Facility that Yousuke Sakurada "transported" to Hyper Space. It became the Vaglass base. Since only the children and Buddy Roids made it off the facility, it could mean that there was a CB-01 in Hyper Space in the possession of Vaglass. However, it was never brought up during the series. Behind the scenes Portrayal Go-Buster Ace is portrayed by suit actor . Notes * Production materials, including the official website, refer to the vehicle as CB-01 Cheetah. However, the show makes the distinction that the Cheetah is only used for the Buster Animal mode. Also the materials refer to "Ace" as "Go-Buster Ace" while the show refers to it simply as "CB-01 Ace". The labels were specified in the first episode. References External links *TV Asahi's page on the CB-01 Cheetah Category:Buster Vehicles Category:0.5 Robo Category:MegaZords Category:Mecha (Go-Busters)